The Witcher storyline
The game is centered around Geralt the witcher, who is found, unconscious and suffering from amnesia at the beginning of the game. He gradually learns that he was a very renowned witcher, and that he had friends and enemies almost everywhere who remember him but whom he does not remember. Through the player's actions, he will redefine those relationships and choose his path in the political intrigue that surrounds him. Paths In the game, Geralt will be forced to choose his path. There are three primary paths available to him. In this wiki, they will be referred to as follows: : Geralt starts his adventure in the citadel of Kaer Morhen where bandits attack led by two shady characters, the Professor and a mysterious mage. The player eventually learns that they are part of a criminal organization called the Salamandra, and that they are after some special potions and equipment which were developed to genetically alter witchers to give them their powers. What they want with those potions is unclear. The chapter ends as the Professor and the mage teleport out of Kaer Morhen with the potions. The remaining witchers and allied characters decide to split up and search for information about the Salamandra to eventually stop them. Links * Quests in the Prologue ** Primary quests ** Secondary quests * Prologue category * Maps in the Prologue The first chapter has Geralt exploring the Outskirts of Vizima, where a beast is harassing the townspeople, hot on the trail of the mysterious men with Salamander badges. There he meets Shani, who will be present for the following chapters (except Chapter IV). He also meets Abigail who reappears in Chapter IV (unless you leave her to be lynched by the villagers), Zoltan, Kalkstein, Declan Leuvaarden and Alvin. Note that Geralt no longer has access to Kaer Morhen in this chapter, but he gains access to the Outskirts. There are two Trophy quests in this and each subsequent chapter. Links * Quests in Chapter I ** Primary quests ** Secondary quests ** Contracts ** Trophy quests * Chapter I category * Maps in Chapter I Geralt now has access to the Temple Quarter, where he will have to solve a mystery. Who is involved with the Salamandra? Several influential people in the city are suspects, and Geralt has the help of the private investigator to sort through the clues and follow up on them. Note that Geralt no longer has access to the Outskirts in this chapter, but he gains access to the Temple Quarter, part of the Sewers, the Vizima dike, the Vizima cemetery and the Swamp. Links * Quests in Chapter II ** Primary quests ** Secondary quests ** Contracts ** Trophy quests * Chapter II category * Maps in Chapter II During Chapter III, Geralt will have to follow new leads on the Salamandra, while investigating the mysterious powers of the child Alvin whom he rescued in Chapter I. The Scoia'tael also start being more bold in their attempts. Important: The choice of whether to bring Alvin to Triss or Shani may alter the events in the remaining chapters. Note that Geralt still has access to the areas he had access to in the second chapter, and he additionally gains access to the Trade Quarter as well as new areas of the Vizima sewers. Links * Quests in Chapter III ** Primary quests ** Secondary quests ** Contracts ** Trophy quests * Chapter III category * Maps in Chapter III Geralt now finds himself in a totally new area of Temeria, far from Vizima and cut off from most of the people he knew. Dandelion and Alvin are with him though, as is Abigail (if Geralt saves her from the villagers in Chapter I, otherwise the village healer is an old woman) and there are new intrigues around him. Depending on the choice made in Chapter I, the resolution to The Heat of the Day quest is different. The chapter ends with a showdown between the Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael, where Geralt must finally declare his chosen path and act accordingly. Note that Geralt no longer has access to the areas he had access to in any of the previous Chapters. He can now explore the areas of Lakeside, Murky Waters village, the Fields and Black Tern Island. Links * Quests in Chapter IV ** Primary quests ** Secondary quests ** Contracts ** Trophy quests * Chapter IV category * Maps in Chapter IV Note that Geralt no longer has access to the areas he had access to in Chapter IV. He can now explore the areas of Old Vizima, the swamp cemetery and the old manor area. Scoia'tael path Geralt fights for the elves in the conflict between the Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael in Murky Waters. But Vizima now burns, the conflict taking more and more casualties. Geralt meets Zoltan once again, and must help him and the refugees get out of Old Vizima to the relative safety of the swamp cemetery. At the same time, King Foltest returns and his daughter Adda seems to be having a relapse of the Striga curse. Geralt must do what he can for the princess, and in return, Foltest will divulge what he knows about the Salamandra hideout, and as a result, Azar Javed's location Order path Geralt fights for the Order in the conflict between the Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael in Murky Waters. But Vizima now burns, the conflict taking more and more casualties. Geralt meets Rayla once again, and must help her in Old Vizima and get to Siegfried who lies wounded in the field hospital. At the same time, King Foltest returns and his daughter Adda seems to be having a relapse of the Striga curse. Geralt must do what he can for the princess, and in return, Foltest will divulge what he knows about the Salamandra hideout, and as a result, Azar Javed's location Choosing the Order path means that Zoltan is rather miffed at Geralt, and he must find an Order armorer. Witcher / Neutral path Geralt does not escape the conflict between the Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael in Murky Waters but ends up having to fight both sides. But Vizima now burns, the conflict taking more and more casualties. Geralt meets some nurses who are trying to get to Shani at the field hospital. The witcher must then also help Shani get out of Old Vizima to the swamp cemetery to get medicine from the druids. At the same time, King Foltest returns and his daughter Adda seems to be having a relapse of the Striga curse. Geralt must do what he can for the princess, and in return, Foltest will divulge what he knows about the Salamandra hideout, and as a result, Azar Javed's location. Links * Quests in Chapter V ** Primary quests ** Secondary quests ** Contracts ** Trophy quests * Chapter V category * Maps in Chapter V With Princess Adda cured of the Striga curse once more (or dead, depending on what happens in the crypt), Foltest and King Radovid of Redania forge an alliance. Foltest agrees to give his daughter's hand (if she survives) in marriage to Radovid in exchange for the use of Radovid's army, to help in resolving the Order/Scoia'tael conflict. It has also been revealed that the Order was behind the Salamandra all along, with Jacques de Aldersberg, Grand Master of the Order, using Azar Javed and his organization to build an army of mutants able to overthrow Foltest to take the throne. With Javed dead, the Grand Master will be expecting Geralt's visit... King Foltest and King Radovid agree to use their armies to attack the Order of the Flaming Rose. Geralt is given permission to eradicate the Grand Master and any of his servants. Scoia'tael path Yaevinn asks for freedom for the elves, and King Foltest acknowledges him cautiously; stating that he will only recognize elves and dwarves if they lay down their arms. King Foltest recommends that Yaevinn leave his kingdom, a symbolic gesture which would allow people to perceive the banishment as punishment for his crimes during the uprising. Foltest then promises Geralt that he will protect the witcher's friends from harm and not pursue Yaevinn terribly vigorously. Geralt and Yaevinn confront Siegfried shortly thereafter. Siegfried calls Geralt inhuman and expresses regret for not killing him when they first met. Siegfried dies. Geralt and Yaevinn are then ushered into a safe house, where Golan Vivaldi, Vaska, the Hermit, Carmen, the resolute girl and the novice nun are hiding. Vivaldi pities himself and states that both the Order and the Scoia'tael loathe him and consider him a traitor. Vaska is unhappy about war spreading to her village. The Hermit states that he wanted to give advice to King Foltest, but did not arrive in time. The novice nun informs Geralt of the Prophecy of Ithlinne, stating that the world is near its end. In the basement, a strange ghoul and the resolute girl from Lakeside idle. Geralt and Yaevinn leave through the cellar, which leads to another basement with monsters. Upstairs, a madman advises them to exit through his window. Another fight ensues outside, and Geralt takes a key from a wounded Flaming Rose Knight. Geralt and Yaevinn descend into the sewer where they face another tough monster, the zeugl. After traveling through dire sewers, Geralt and Yaevinn finally reach the cloister where the Grand Master resides. Yaevinn is wounded and tells the witcher to go on without him. Order path Siegfried convinces Foltest that the Order can remain loyal to the king despite Jacques de Aldersberg's actions and Foltest names him the new Grand Master. Geralt and Siegfried confront the remaining knights of the Order shortly after. Geralt and Siegfried are then ushered into a safe house, where Golan Vivaldi, Vaska, the Hermit, Carmen, the resolute girl and the novice nun are hiding. Vivaldi pities himself and states that both the Order and the Scoia'tael loathe him and consider him a traitor. Vaska is unhappy about war spreading to her village. The Hermit states that he wanted to give advice to King Foltest, but did not arrive in time. The novice nun informs Geralt of the Prophecy of Ithlinne, stating that the world is near its end. In the basement, a strange ghoul and the resolute girl from Lakeside idle. Geralt and Siegfried leave through the cellar, which leads to another basement with monsters. Upstairs, a madman advises them to exit through his window. They meet Yaevinn outside. The elf is disgusted with Geralt and they duel. Yaevinn dies. Geralt then takes a key from a wounded Flaming Rose Knight. Geralt and Siegfried descend into the sewer where they face another tough monster, the zeugl. After traveling through dire sewers, Geralt and Siegfried finally reach the cloister where the Grand Master resides. Siegfried is wounded and tells the witcher to go on without him. Witcher / Neutral path Geralt arrives back in the Temple Quarter with Triss Merigold and informs the king of his findings. Geralt and Triss confront Siegfried shortly after. Geralt has the opportunity to kill or spare Siegfried. Geralt and Triss go to a shelter, where Golan Vivaldi, Vaska, the Hermit, and the novice nun reside. Vivaldi pities himself and states that both the Order and the Scoia'tael loathe him. Vaska is unhappy about war spreading to her village. The Hermit states that he wanted to give advice to King Foltest, but did not arrive in time. The novice nun informs Geralt of the Prophecy of Ithlinne, stating that the world is near its end. In the basement, Vetala and the resolute girl from the Lakeside idle. Geralt and Triss leave through the basement, that leads to another basement with monsters. Upstairs, a madman advises them to exit through his window. Geralt meets Yaevinn outside and has the opportunity to kill or spare him as with Siegfried earlier. More fighting ensues, then Triss mentions that they must descend into the sewer. This time there is no wounded knight to give them the key, Triss has it already. After traveling through dire sewers, and dispatching the zeugl, Geralt and Triss finally reach the cloister where the Grand Master resides. At this point, Geralt uses a ruse to ditch Triss so he can go on alone. The Paths converge From this point, no matter which path Geralt has chosen, he goes on alone. When Geralt finds the Grand Master, it is revealed that everything he has done was to save humanity from the inevitable "Great White Frost", Ithlinne's Prophecy. All his life, he was plagued by visions of what the future of humanity would look like if nothing was done. His solution was simple, he would become their saviour. To achieve this, he created mutants: Greater Brothers, who had all the strength and skill of a witcher, but without the sentimentality. These mutants would shepherd Believers on an exodus to the south, thereby saving them from the dire predictions. Geralt quite rightly remarks at that point that every megalomaniac speaks of a "higher purpose". And with the help of the friends he has made during the course of the story, Geralt makes it through the Grand Master's vision and ends his plans. Gerail's final choice involves a demand from the King of the Wild Hunt for the Grand Master's soul. Note: 'In the Epilogue, Geralt no longer has access to any areas in Chapter V. He is now back in the Temple Quarter, to be teleported to the Ice Plains, and finally back to the Cloister courtyard. Links * Quests in the Epilogue ** Primary quests ** Secondary quests * Epilogue category * Maps in the Epilogue Ending cinematic In the cinematic end sequence (also known as the "outro"), king Foltest is attacked by a masked assassin, and is defended by Geralt. This assassin is very skilled and fights using two swords. The battle is pitched and the outcome does not seem at all certain, but at the last moment, Geralt throws his recently acquired coin purse at the villain. This ploy startles the assailant sufficiently to allow the witcher an unparried blow, which he lands with aplomb, severing one of the attacker's arms. In the aftermath, both Geralt and king Foltest take a closer look at the villain's face which has now been unmasked. Inexplicably, the man appears to have the same eye mutation as Geralt... to be continued... List of major locations * 'Prologue ** Kaer Morhen * Chapter I ** Outskirts of Vizima * Chapter II ** Temple Quarter of Vizima ** Vizima cemetery ** Vizima dike ** Sewers ** Swamp * Chapter III ** Trade Quarter of Vizima ** Vizima cemetery ** Vizima dike ** Sewers ** Swamp * Chapter IV ** Lakeside ** Murky Waters village ** Fields ** Black Tern Island * Chapter V ** Old Vizima ** Foltest's castle ** Swamp cemetery ** Old manor * Epilogue ** Ice Plains Additional Information * Quests * Oils * Bombs * Potions * Ingredients List * Spoilers cs:Děj hry de:Storyline es:Argumento fr:Récit it:Storia di The Witcher hu:Történetszál pl:Fabuła Category:The Witcher spoilers Category:The Witcher (computer game) 6 6 6 6 6 6 6